Talk:Edward Brock (Earth-616)
since becoming Anti Venom or even before sort of wouldn't Eddie by considered neautral? - Blackspider 14:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :That makes sense. I went ahead and changed it. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) (talk • • ) 22:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Well in Handbook it chandged for some rason and i don't know what to do User:Holo78 Eddie Brock In the my spider man handbook and yearbook It is said 6'4" and weoghs at 278 lbs but as Venom/Anti Venom 6'11 1/2" and weighs at 689 lbs (Usuelly) 7'6" and weighs at 742 lbs with symbiote lift at least 79 tons in class 100. User:Holo78 Est 5:02 :The next time this page is changed for height/weight. The exact handbook title and year published MUST be given as a reference (here or preferably on the page itself), or the page will be put to protected and/or changes will be reverted. --M1shawhan 23:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have done this for now. If future handbooks show this information for height/weight/strength has changed, please update the reference links for the handbook you use. --M1shawhan 23:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Brock is 6'3" and weighs 230 lbs but can grow fast and can lift 40 tons for brand new day yearbook. User:holo78 ::M1, was the change completed correctly this time? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::No, Holo78, you have been asked to reference ALL of your material. If you cannot do this, you will be blocked again. I have rolled back your edits on this page since you did not reference ANY of the changes you have made. According to the handbook you gave as a previous reference (Spider-Man Brand New Day Yearbook 2008), the most updated weight/height info was the one I added. The other strength edits you made were not referenced and therefore reverted. --M1shawhan 23:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Title = Eddie Brock (Earth-616), not the Venom Symbiote Okay half this article, and even the sections relating to Brock demonstrate the perspective mostly from the symbiote. Yes I am well aware that the symbiote and Brock became one as Venom, but this article is titled 'Eddie Brock' not 'Venom.' Besides the character is not the anti-hero Venom anymore, but the semi-hero Anti-Venom. This makes the article really awkward to read because it starts with Secret Wars, Peter Parker and the symbiote, then Eddie Brock, then vague-vividly described actions made by Venom which are not separated, then random Anti-Venom which is neither Venom or the original Symbiote. I'm directing the article back towards the actual character by replacing the irrelevant info with the significant. Symbiote Spider-Man 14:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Good job and good call. I completely agree and am glad someone finally took the initiative. As long as the article stays relevant, we will all back up your changes. Keep up the good work! --M1shawhan 15:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Looks a lot better. Thanks for the clean-up!--Max 19:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you guys see any problems with the way I structured it feel free to correct it. Symbiote Spider-Man 01:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Page Protection Due to user/policy abuse of this article, we have had to protect the page temporarily of editing. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Thank you. --M1shawhan 03:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) strength classification is wrong here what is said: Strength levelClass 60 (As Anti-Venom); Eddie Brock worked his body to peak human conditioning, able to lift 700 lb before his bonding with the Symbiote.17 Venom possessed superhuman strength enabling him to lift about 11 tons18, however judging on some of the beings he has tangled with it appears his strength fluctuates. As Anti-Venom he is roughly as strong as Venom(Gargan) if not stronger as he was successfully able to trade punches; this would theoretically enable him to lift up to 40 tons.19 20 antivenom and gargan venom are able to lift 40 tons , hence class 50 (25-50 tons) as normal venom brock was class 25 (10- 25 tons) also it shoudl be mentioned venom's strength varyies with his muscle mass, he can increase mass and amp his strength (liek he did against toxin, against juggernautt) etc :Your quote looks like it was pulled from wikipedia, which is not an official source for information. All of the strength classification information we put on our site comes from the Official Marvel Handbooks. Since anyone can edit Wikipedia, anyone can write anything they want there, making all of their information suspect to being false. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well in the Official handbook of The Marvel Universe MAster Edition Venom can lift far more than 11 tons like 40 tons,70 tons,100 it is in that handbook and actually it is Venom Brock 10-25 and Anti-Venom 25-75 User:Gamma Venom 568 :Can you give us a link to the comic page, so we can see the cover of the reference you're using? Is it this one? yeah in the old days with the future ones :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Anti-Venom wouldn't have been in the Master Edition. What with Anti-Venom first appearing last year, and the last Master Edition having been released well over a decade ago. ::--GrnMarvl14 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey at least it was Venom also Gargan as Venom can do that to Venom (Brock) lifts 25 tons and Gargan lifts 75 tons but more higher so Brock as Anti-Venom can lift 75 tons or more higher Gamma Venom 568 According to every OHOTMU profile I've read on Eddie Brock, while with the Venom Symtiote, he can lift 11 tons. As far as Gargan goes, the most recent OHOTMU profile I've read on him was put out only a few years ago and the profile said that, while bonded with the Venom Symbiote, he could lift 40 tons.Jack Hammer 21:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up, Jack. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Locked? Why this page cannot be changed?!--Bogota X 15:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It was locked to prevent a few certain users from abusing the height and weight statistics (they were making them as big as they felt the character should be). It is unlocked now. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Symbiote users need a smaller Powers Section I woked on the Symbiote pages a while back as a different user name, and most articles about them are my works so I'm taking the blame on this, but Anti-Venom, Venom and the like have a large portion of their info in "Powers & Abilities." I can attest that it can be smaller as the majority of a symbiotes' power set is based off Spider-Man, and I know that we don't necessarily need the Venom Symbiote's powers here because Eddie rid himself of them. Those aren't Eddie's powers or Anti-Venom's specifically. So I will cut it down the most and least that I can to refine the relavent information. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 05:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cancer? Does he still have cancer? --Mutant God 16:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, uhhh, I hav a question, was anti-venom brock or the other person cuz i'm confused. PLZ TELL ME THE ANSWER no it was curred when he became anti-venom Power Grid Can we change the official ratings, his Strength is 5, and he is stronger that Doppelganger hows strength is 5 but it should be 4, and Gargan's is 5 also but he was stronger that him when Gargan was venom and Carnage's and Toxin's strength and durability are 6 not 5, sorry but anti-venom is stronger than Doppelganger, can someone one change it. should it be noted that eddie brock is the only character to boned to three symbiotes should toxin still be his allias I dont think dead guys could have alliases Spdr man (talk) 15:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Wacker recently said that we will we Eddie Brock in the future. So I am taking away the death issue part. --KurtW95 (talk) 00:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Powers The "Powers" section is copy-pasted from Patrick Mulligan's page. Eddie-as-Toxin has never fought Razor Fist, not has he ever assumed the slimmed-down Spider-Man-esque appearance Patrick did. Arawn 999 (talk) 02:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Odd couple Is Eddie and Venom's relationship romantic in nature? SuperFan95 (talk) 00:02, February 25, 2019 (UTC) : It honestly depends on who's writing them. Mike Costa certainly framed their relationship in a romantic light throughout his run, with Eddie calling the symbiote "dear" and "darling", and Eddie and the symbiote trying to raise Sleeper together; but Donny Cates isn't a big fan of shipping them and is highlighting just how abusive and dysfunctional their relationship can and has been. Arawn 999 (talk) 02:17, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Does that make Eddie pansexual? SuperFan95 (talk) 23:38, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: I wouldn't go that far, at least not without confirmation from someone at Marvel. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:58, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: Technically speaking, that would make him xenosexual, but I don‘t think we have a category for that. The gender doesn‘t seem to factor into their relation, bit there‘s no evidence that goes for Eddie‘s other relations.--edkaufman (talk) 05:31, February 26, 2019 (UTC)